


I Love You, Jon

by ThatgirlLola



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Jon needs help and therapy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tags May Change, Temporary Amnesia, Unhealthy Relationships, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlLola/pseuds/ThatgirlLola
Summary: "I love you, Jon."The world faded to black.
Relationships: Jon Arbuckle/Garfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Love You, Jon

The world was dizzy and blurred when he opened his eyes. His head also hurts which added to his confusion. 

"Nice to know that you weren't in a coma, Jon." 

Still confused but shocked, Jon looked over to his side and saw a man with brown hair styled formal. As if he was a businessman or works somewhere fancy. The man also had dark brown eyes that matched his hair. Another thing about this man-other than knowing his name-was that he was wearing a very smug look. 

Jon slowly sat up and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Looks like you hit your head harder than I thought." The man stopped smiling but didn't looked hurt. "At least you remember who you are."

Suddenly the man got up and walked closer to Jon, holding his hand out for Jon to shake while wearing a big smile.

"I'm Garfield Leens, your best friend, roommate and most importantly...

 ** _your boyfriend_**."


End file.
